Batman et le Joker - OS
by Metsia
Summary: Le Joker est mort. Mais est-ce pour de bon ? Tout Gotham est soulagé de ne plus entendre parler de ce psychopathe -enfin... Gotham News en parle sans arrêt, mais voilà-, mais Batman craint son grand retour. C'est vrai, n'a-t-il pas échappé à la mort plus d'une fois ?


**Ce Foutu Clown...**

 **OS**

À Gotham, aux environs de minuit, un homme vêtu d'une armure représentant une chauve-souris était posé tout en haut d'un bâtiment, la tête baissée, regardant la ville.

Ou plutôt un lieu en particulier.

Le lieu où _il_ a fait une chute mortelle. Du haut d'un immeuble.

Son ennemi de toujours est mort cette nuit. Le seul 'Homme' qui l'a poussé à bout plus que les autres.

Le Joker.

Ce Clown Prince du Crime... Ce Monstre... Ce Sadique... Ce Schizophrène... Trop de qualificatifs de ce genre peuvent lui être attribué.

Beaucoup trop.

Ce fou est mort il y a une semaine, mais Batman ne s'en remet toujours pas. Lorsque le Joker avait quitté ses mains, celles qui le retenaient par le col -comme toujours-, pour aller s'écraser en bas de ce gratte-ciel, il avait bloqué quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers le bord pour voir où il était. Même si l'on a jamais retrouvé le corps du Joker, il est tout simplement impossible de survivre à cette chute-là. Batman avait vérifié. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit et la suivante à vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de se rattraper.

Et le résultat avait été celui espéré par tous les citoyens. Le Joker est bel et bien mort, même si son corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Enfin... Ce n'est pas comme-ci on allait rechercher un cadavre pendant des mois. C'est ridicule, ce dernier ne peut plus rien faire depuis l'Enfer.

Mais étrangement, Batman ne s'est pas senti soulagé face à l'annonce officielle du décès du Clown.

Pendant un instant, il avait même ressenti un certain vide au fond de lui. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question.

La pire explication qu'il avait pu trouver avait été que le Joker lui manque.

À cette idée il avait frissonné de peur et presque de dégoût envers lui-même puis avait rigolé. Il avait été prit d'un grand fou rire, et lorsqu'il était passé devant Alfred, celui-ci s'était fortement inquiété pour son état mental.

 _'Votre rire n'avait rien de normal, Monsieur.'_

Avait-il dit.

Ridicule... Il avait rigolé comme avant, il n'y avait eu aucune différence.

Le Justicier se mit à l'affût de n'importe quel mouvement, n'importe quel élément signalant la présence d'un criminel dans les rues.

Une semaine que son ennemi était mort, une semaine qu'il ne faisait plus grand chose pour sa ville...

Lorsqu'il regardait les informations et que celles-ci relataient un certain nombres de meurtres, chaque soir, Bruce entendait :

 _'Mais où est le Batman ? Nous a-t-il abandonné suite à la mort du Joker ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous attendons son retour avec impatience, car Gotham a besoin de lui.'_

Puis il éteignait la télévision et allait faire autre chose.

Mais c'en était trop. Au bout du sixième jour, il avait décidé de reprendre du service.

Et le voilà, là, en haut d'un immeuble. Observant la ville... Enfin, pas vraiment...

 **FLASH BACK**

 _« Alors Batou ? Vas-tu enfin me laisser mourir ? Non... Bien sûr que non... Ta règle d'Or est_ _ **inviolable**_ _, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _À ces mots, il éclata de rire. Batman ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur le col de son ennemi. Voulait-il le tuer, au moins ?_

 _À chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, des milliers de 'Non' traversaient sa tête et semblaient être criés à travers son cerveau tout entier, mais le seul mot accepté était solitaire et se baladait à travers toutes ces négations..._

 _'Oui.'_

 _Seulement il ne l'avait jamais fait. Probablement juste à cause de cette fameuse règle._

 _« Ou bien... Ne veux-tu tout simplement pas me tuer ? Haha ! Moi, ton pire ennemi, celui qui t'as rendu fou de rage des centaines de fois, celui qui a foutu la pagaille dans ta vie... MOI quoi ! »_

 _Il continua à rire. D'un rire de plus en plus hystérique._

 _« Allez... Dis-toi que si tu me tues, tu ne passeras pas pour un meurtrier, mais pour un Héros deux fois plus grand ! Mais laisse-moi au moins te faire découvrir le plaisir de tuer... »_

 _Batman en eût assez puis lui donna un coup de poing magistral, qui aurait décroché la mâchoire de plus d'un. Seulement, le Joker étant ce qu'il est, il n'eût que quelques dents cassées._

 _Mais une autre chose bien pire se produisit._

 _Le fou fût projeté d'une certaine force contre la vitre du 50ème étage du Gratte-Ciel dans lequel ils se trouvaient..._

 _Celle-ci se cassa puis laissa le Schizophrène tomber en chute libre._

 _Le Justicier en eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes._

 _Trente secondes passées, il se précipita aussi rapidement qu'il le put vers le bord... Mais ne vit rien. Même dans la rue, aucun attroupement ne s'était formé._

 _Il devait vérifier que le taré soit mort. Obligatoirement. Vu le nombre de fois où il avait échappé à sa fin... Que ce soit en sautant du toit d'un train, au fond d'un gouffre... Il a toujours survécu, et personne ne sait comment._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Rien... Strictement rien... Pas l'ombre d'une possibilité de fuite._

 _Le Joker est mort. Pour de bon._

 _Batman se sentit étrange suite à cette constatation._

 _Bon... Première chose, aller rassurer les forces de l'ordre, qui iront faire de même avec la population._

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Tout à coup, le Bat-Signal s'alluma.

Cet immense faisceau de lumière contrastant avec la nuit d'un noir profond pour appeler le Héros de sa ville.

Batman plana jusqu'au toit du G.C.P.D. Pour y retrouver James Gordon.

« Batman... Je désespérais de vous revoir un jour.

\- Je suis là. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- He bien... Je... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais... Le Joker est en vie. Et il vous cherche. »

À ces mots, Batman recula, lentement... Puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Où... Est-il ?

\- Dans _le_ Gratte-Ciel. Au même étage. »

James n'eut pas besoin de préciser lequel, Bruce savait.

Et il s'en alla dans la seconde.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait en bas du Gratte-Ciel.

Et en une minute, il monta les 500 étages à l'aide de Bat-Grappin.

Il traversa la fenêtre qui avait été cassée quelque jours auparavant.

Il est là.

Au milieu de la pièce.

Avec son allure et son sourire habituel.

« Salut, Batou. »

Le Justicier se méfia, comme à chaque fois, du Fou. Alors il resta à distance et se décala sur le côté, pour ne pas être en plein milieu de la vitre cassée donnant sur des milliers de mètres en chute libre avant d'atteindre brutalement le trottoir.

« Tu ne réponds ? Pas grave. Je vais faire la conversation pour toi. Tout d'abord, bravo. Même si tu as dû regretter ton geste par la suite, tu m'as tout de même balancé du haut de cette immeuble. Bien, bien, bien... Es-tu morts de remords ou t'es-tu félicité intérieurement de m'avoir soit disant 'tué' ? »

Il rigole d'un petit rire...

Je ne veux pas répondre.

« Il faut que je devine ? Mmh... Je parie que tu étais plein de remords ! Ha ha ha ha ! Enfin... Si j'en crois ton inactivité ses derniers jours...

\- Comment t'es-tu sauvé, Joker ? »

Cette question lui brûlait la langue et avait fini par sortir.

« Tu ne nies pas ? Donc tu avoues avoir regretté ma mort ? »

Il se remet à rire.

« Réponds.

\- Rooh... Quoi, Batou ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te révéler mes secrets de travail !

\- Tuer des gens n'est pas un métier.

\- Vraiment ? Haha ! Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mon Batsy...

\- Je ne suis pas ton Batsy. Arrête. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

\- Reprenons là où nous en étions il y a une semaine.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Arrêtes, Joker.

\- Si. Je t'y forcerais, s'il le faut. »

Batman laissa échapper un sourire -qu'il pensait avoir retenu- à l'idée de recommencer leur petit jeu. Si, le Joker lui avait manqué.

Et ce dernier éclata de rire rien qu'à la vue du léger sourire de son pire ennemi.

Bruce Wayne se réveilla en sursaut.

Non... Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Ou un cauchemar... Le Joker est bel et bien mort.

Espérons que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire.

Rêve Prémonitoire :

Un rêve prémonitoire présente au rêveur des événements qui vont se passer dans le futur. Même si ce cas peut sembler improbable ou fantaisiste pour certains, il fait l'objet d'études sérieuses et intrigue les scientifiques comme les rêveurs curieux de ce phénomène insolite.


End file.
